


В третий раз

by Acraloniana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Хорошие вещи всегда происходят на третий раз.





	В третий раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third time's the charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267222) by [cigarettesandalcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> По всей видимости, Ракитич температурил перед матчем с Англией, но все равно играл, потому что он, черт возьми, Иван Ракитич, и он не может сдаться просто так (игрокам моей страны, которые, кстати, даже не претендовали на кубок мира, стоит поучиться у него). Эта информация просто кричит – «больной фик», но я слишком занят, чтобы писать что-то еще (и я боюсь, что сделаю это не слишком хорошо ввиду моей нехватки знаний английского).  
> Это история о двух моих любимых полузащитниках.  
> Все происходит перед матчем с Англией (Чемпионат мира 2018, 12 июля).

— Ты готов?  
  
      Нет, но это не то, что он может сказать капитану за несколько минут до начала матча.  
      Поэтому он просто неловко улыбается и ничего не говорит.  
  
      — Иван? — Модрич садится рядом с товарищем по команде. — Что случилось?  
      — Да голова ещё побаливает…  
      — Оу.  
  
      Лука ни минуты не колеблется. Он дотягивается до чужого лба и мягко касается его губами.  
  
      — А теперь готов?  
      — Повтори и, возможно, буду.  
      — Жадничаешь, да?  
  
      Ракитич вызывающе смотрит на него.  
  
      — И?  
  
      Естественно, Лука целует его ещё раз, на этот раз его губы касаются щеки Ивана. Этот поцелуй ничуть не отличается от тех, которые получает команда на поле, но он всё равно будоражит.  
  
      — Лучше?  
  
      Ракитич молча усмехается.  
  
      — Пойдём, — говорит Модрич. — Нам ещё предстоит кое-что сделать.  
      — Хорошо, хорошо.  
  
      Лука уже поднимался, когда Иван схватил его за руку.  
  
      — Хорошие вещи происходят на третий раз, — невинно напомнил он. — И если мои подсчёты верны…  
  
      Прежде чем он продолжает, Лука заставляет его замолчать — третьим поцелуем, на этот раз прямо в приоткрытые губы Ракитича. Он чувствует, что Иван улыбается, и от этого хочется только углубить поцелуй. Он смыкает руки на шее Ивана, но не может ухватить за волосы, что, в свою очередь, делает сам Иван, неистово продолжая поцелуй.  
  
      — Только сильно не заводись, — насмешливо протягивает Ракитич, когда они, наконец, отрываются друг от друга. — Нам ещё предстоит кое-что сделать.  
  
      — В третий раз лучше, да? — смеется Модрич и помогает Ивану подняться. — Отправим этих молокососов домой?  
  
      От такого предложения Ракитич не сможет отказаться.


End file.
